


Pandora the Necromancer: Profile

by shotaboy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character - Freeform, profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy





	Pandora the Necromancer: Profile

Pandora  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Age: 16  
Class: Necromancer  
Hair: Navy blue  
Eyes: Colbat  
Clothing: Black, different shades of blue, silver  
Weapon: Magical staff, spirits of the dead  
Backstory: Pandora grew up with her brother Dante. She has always been a charming girl until Dante went insane. She is sensitive when it comes to her brother and is very protective of him. She set off to bring him the El, in hopes of making him sane again.  
Love interest: None.


End file.
